


Coffees and Sunrises

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Mermaid Au's [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Sailor AU, Sea Monsters, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Greenie-sailor Shaw and a Selkie Flynn, some shenanigans with the twoA fair bit OOC, oops
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: Mermaid Au's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Coffees and Sunrises

The sea didn't "call to him" like it did everyone else on board. It roiled and tossed and frankly, hurt his head a bit, but the pay was good and he needed it. The voices around him shouted as they fought the storm. Rain poured around them, buckets dumped water overboard. He could barely see where the ocean ended and the sky began, for all the rain.

"GREENIE" he turned at his recently acclaimed nickname, the Captain was pointing up, and signaled to get to the mast. Shaw was both the youngest and one of the best at climbing on board, and was often seen at the top of a mast.

The wind picked up speed and something snapped, he swore under his breath. He breathed in deep and clambered up the post, grumbling just a little. 

.

.

The ground swayed beneath his feet, a phantom feeling. He took a deep breath, feeling the salt water splash around the dock, misting his face. The city in front of him bustled, all brightly coloured and loud. A relief from the dark and muted tones of the ship and sea. 

A lone figure sat on the edge of the pier, kicking his feet in the sea spray. Shaw, a bit unknowingly, kept his eyes trained on the man. Taking in the sight of the tanned skin, the man's auburn hair, his beautiful eyes staring out over the ocean, searching- 

He kicked something, pulling him away from his thoughts. The man turned, and he looked down at his feet, a beautiful seal skin overcoat lay at his feet. Shaw stammered, picking it up and sheepishly handing it to the man.

"Uh, I'm sorry, really not lookin' where I'm goin'."

The man looked confused, and a blush covered his cheeks. Light he's beautiful. Shaw cleared his throat, glancing down before extending his hand and catching the man's eyes.

"M' name's Shaw, ah, Mathias Shaw. I'm docked from the _Wind's Redemption_ , well, closer to beached" He watched as the other man warily eyed his hand before catching his grip.

He cleared his throat, "Flynn Fairwind." Oh Light, that voice was nice.

From the land end of the pier he heard shouts, and saw part of the crew waving him down. Shaw dipped his head again, releasing Flynn's hand. He gave a short nod before jogging to the other end. Over drinks, Flynn's shocked face bounced around his head.

.

.

The sun's first rays glinted across the brightened sea. Deceptively calm, he knew. A hot mug of sweet black coffee was clutched in his hands, warming him from the cool breeze. He found out quickly that his mind woke up much slower than his shipmates', so he was always the first awake and on board. The ocean whispered quietly, a soft lullaby. Shaw found himself at the end of the pier, lungs full of a salty, grounding breath. The sea might not call to him like it did his shipmates, but it was a calming presence nonetheless.

Soft footsteps fell behind him, too calm to be any of the younger crewmen, too quiet to be any of the older. He turned, catching a glimpse of auburn hair and a seal overcoat. 

"Hello" He greeted, a warm smile playing at his features. Flynn responded in kind, a grin peeking out from behind his moustache. They fell into an easy silence, watching out over the rolling waves, listening to the spray. Flynn turned, seemingly troubled for a moment, before shaking his head and asking "Why'd you join a shipping crew?"

Shaw perked, meeting his gaze. "Ah, there's not much to it, really, pay's good, mates are nice enough. Still callin' me 'greenie' though" Flynn chuckled, a warm sound that made Shaw's face flush. 

.

.

The two found an easy routine, Shaw with a mug of coffee for Flynn and himself. They sat at the end of the dock, watching the sun rise, until the rest of the crew arrived for repairs on the ship. The days grew colder, never quite snowing, but just a little too cold to be comfortable in the loose linens he had with him. 

One cold morning he found a heavy fur pelt draped over his shoulders. He shivered around his mug of coffee, and turned to see Flynn with a sheepish smile. 

"You looked cold."

Flynn was dressed in warm clothes that made him look even bulkier than before. Shaw blinked and nodded his head, opening his mouth a few times before speaking. 

"Ah, yeah, thank you"

Flynn sat down, looking up at the pink cheeks of Shaw expectantly. The other sat, handing over a cup of coffee with a little bit of creme and enough sweetener to put Shaw in a sugar coma.

His fingers subconsciously wormed through the soft fur, careful not to ruin it. He sipped on his coffee before speaking. 

"Where'd you get this coat anyway? I've never seen anyone else here with something like it."

Flynn cocked his head a bit, eyebrows scrunched in a questioning gaze. "It's mine." it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Shaw deadpanned. "Well, yeah, you've been wearing it every day…" he trailed off, not sure what to say.

"No, I mean, that's- it's literally my coat. Surely you've met a Selkie before? You know what our coats mean?"

Shaw leaned back, mind flittering at what he meant. He tossed and turned through all the stories he'd heard on board. He remembered a man who had sneered that he'd caught himself a Selkie, took her coat as soon as he could get his hands on it. Shaw didn't like him anyway, but now he knew that the man wasn't lying.

"Your coat…" he trailed off again, "Why would you let me wear it?"

Flynn flushed, scratching behind his ear nervously. "Well, uh, when you gave it back you kind of, ah" he flashed a quick smile at the confused sailor. "You proposed to me. I took it, and accepted."

"Oh" His face tensed, lips pursing in confusion

"I mean! If you don't want to that's fine!" Flynn rushed out, "You didn't understand! I get i-"

"Flynn," Shaw brought a hand to Flynn's shoulder, "It's- that's fine, I really did enjoy these past few months, and all your help with fixing the ship. I didn't know, but I accept it."

Flynn ducked his head, thanking the Tides under his breath.

They sat in silence for a little while longer before Shaw spoke up.

"So, if someone takes this, you can't turn back?"

Flynn felt his heart drop a little, and he knew his face must've shown it too.

"Not like that! I'm not wanting to keep you here! If you don't want to stay. But some old man said he had caught a Selkie, and I just wanted to make sure that, what I do is fine" His voice was cautious, questioning.

Flynn frowned, but nodded. "If you took that, I couldn't return to the sea, I'd be left like this until I got it back." He looked back at the bright town, "I trust you to keep it safe while wearing it, it'll be cold for a while. Won't do either of us much good if you lose it."

They sat and talked for a little while longer, listening to the waves crash behind them. Eventually the sounds of Shaw's shipmates approaching reached their ears, and he stood. He went to unclasp the coat before a hand stopped him.

"Keep it, for today, it's cold and I need to go into town anyway. I'll come back for it this evening."

Shaw nodded and looked back to the ship. "Well, I suppose I'll see you this afternoon. Thank you, Flynn."

**Author's Note:**

> might try to write another part to this, cause i kinda love the idea of flynn being a selkie, and i also love their lore, so.


End file.
